Blood & Magic
by ISeeFireInTheSky
Summary: Pureblood Adelaide Renner leaves the only world she has ever known for small-town Mystic Falls. Soon, she learns that she left one strange life behind only to find another. With a looming threat, she must decide to help the few friends she made, or join the dark side. After all, what Slytherin is pure good?
1. i.

**Okay, so to begin I've previously posted this on Wattpad under a different username, but it's the same story. It got a big response on that site so I figured I'd post it here as well.**

**Oh****, and I own no part of Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries because if I did then Hermione would have ended up with Harry and Klaroline would have been canon.**

***************

The war was over.

It was all over.

No more looming threats of Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort. Wizards were finally free; free of fear of falling victim to the Dark Lord and his followers. There was celebration in the masses, similar to the ones that took place almost seventeen years prior. Wizards were reveling in the demise of Voldemort, praising the Chosen One, Harry Potter, for being the one to defeat him.

Adelaide Renner was not one of those people. No, she was grieving the loss of her parents. They had been gravely injured during the Battle of Hogwarts only to be sentenced to Azkaban shortly after. Followers, they were. Would willingly die for the cause they so firmly believed. A cause that the majority deemed wrong.

Though she was a Slytherin and born into a pure-blood family, Adelaide didn't believe in the cause as deeply as the rest. She had little problems with half-bloods or Muggle-borns. Not as if she would voice it aloud. Her family, close to the Malfoys, another Pureblood Muggle-hating family, were avid believers. Her best friend, Draco Malfoy, constantly belittled them and spoke about blood superiority.

Her best friend who had involuntarily become a Death Eater. He couldn't hide it from her. He couldn't hide anything from her. She had noticed the bags under his eyes, the fatigue, the jitters. She had followed him one day to the Room of Requirement. He had been attempting to repair a Vanishing Cabinet. One with a twin in Borgin and Burkes.

Yet she had stood by him.

He was her friend and she wasn't going to leave him.

Even if she had fought on the Light Side in the War. She was there.

And when her seventeenth birthday had arrived, she took the Mark herself, if only to help Draco and her parents in their struggles.

And when, after weeks, the trials had ended, she had been there when his fate hung in the balance. Every day at the trials, she had provided her silent support. Draco had never had someone there for him in all his life so she took it upon herself. And she tried.

She had stayed at his house all throughout the months that followed, watching out for both him and his mother. He hadn't complained once.

It was then she told him.

She had been wanting to do so for awhile. Everything was set. The house had been bought and furnished. The supplies she needed to brew any potions were bought. All that was needed for a witch to live in the Muggle world was in order. The one thing missing was her.

Adelaide had been prepared to tell him as soon as the trials were over to see if he would be sentenced to Azkaban or not. And when it was declared that he wouldn't, she hesitated still. How could she leave her best friend in the midst of all that? Few months had passed when she finally did.

And it didn't go as she expected.

Draco was upset, yes. That was a given, but he was understanding. It scared her, no doubt, yet she knew they both did some growing up over the last year alone. She had promised to visit and made him offers to visit her as well. That was it.

Which brought her to the small, idyllic town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It held the certain picture perfect sense of the peaceful, nothing ever happens town. So far, the only restaurant, and only actual place worth going to, was the Mystic Grill. It reminded her of The Three Broomsticks in a way. Warm atmosphere and friendly people. However, she doubted she could order a butterbeer there.

All around town there were flyers for an event, Founders Day, in a couple of days held in the town square. There was supposed to be the works, but she didn't bother. She had more than enough excitement in her life to last a few more years. Instead, she chose to study those around her. Living in the spotlight for the better part of seven years taught her more about behavior than anyone else. The little mannerisms that told more than words. And she learned a lot as she sat at a near obscure table in the corner.

At the bar, there was a raven-haired man, handsome and arrogant from the way he carried himself. He seemed to do a lot of drinking, usually with another man a few years older than him. The other man was mainly annoyed with his drinking partner. They weren't exactly friends, but they didn't hate each other either. There was a mutual understanding between them. Drink together, talk from time to time, but they weren't chummy. Not uncommon.

There was a billiards table near the back. A young boy, tall for his age, was playing. He was cute enough with his shaggy hair, but a sea of sadness surrounded him. He recently lost somebody close to him, she guessed, but he was moving on. That much was obvious by the way he smiled at the pretty girl who joined him. Yes, he was moving on.

A couple would either join the boy or the men at the bar. Friends, most likely. Sometimes two other girls joined them, but they mostly sat separately. From what Adelaide saw, they were friends on the rocks. Similar to what she'd seen so many times at Hogwarts.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun here," she whispered under her breath, which caught the attention of the dark haired man at the bar. Surely he couldn't have heard her, but he was staring right at her. She arched a brow in a silent challenge and he stood. The man beside him looked at him questioningly, but then followed his friend's gaze to her.

"What do we have here?" The raven-haired man sent her a tantalizing smirk as he sat down across from her. "You're new."

She tilted her head just so. "And the day is Friday." At his unmoved expression, she smiled mockingly. He wasn't amused. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were stating the obvious."

"Let me try again. What are you doing in town?" All traces of humor were gone.

"Currently, or in general?" she asked. He didn't waver. Sighing, she answered, "Fresh start. That's all. And I'm guessing from your sunny disposition that you're the welcome wagon."

"In a way."

Adelaide smiled. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I'm afraid I must go." She opened her purse and pulled out a twenty, dropping the bill on the table, more than enough to cover her three drinks. "We most certainly should not do this again. Goodbye." She felt his eyes on her as she walked away.

The man, Alaric, joined Damon, who was more or less glaring at the girl as she exited the Grill. "Who was that? Another tomb vampire?"

"No. I don't recognize her. But I'll find out who she is," he promised. "We can't exactly have a new interest with the tomb vamps and John Gilbert running around."

"And if she's nobody?"

"She has to be someone."

-

"Timsy!" Adelaide stood in the dilapidated greenhouse behind the home she had bought. And the place was just that - a complete mess. A loud crack went off right beside her. She turned and saw the house-elf wringing its left ear. "I want you to clean this place up. It had better be spotless by tonight. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," said the house-elf. "Timsy clean for Mistress."

"Good. Now, get on with it." She left the house-elf there while she went back inside the house. It was a hard habit to break. All her life, she saw her family be rude to house-elves as they ordered them about. It was the way of the high society. She, too, took part in it, unable to help herself. Though, there were times when she was polite to the ghastly creatures. Not many, but they were there.

The house itself was vastly different from her family home in London. Aside from the smaller size, it possessed a certain charm that wasn't present in her old home. The respectable two-story, four bedroom house was right on the border to the woods. It was a fading yet still bright white color. The wraparound porch was coated in dark paint, jet black. Some of the paint was chipped, but it still held character.

Surrounding the property was a magical barrier. She had wasted no time in placing protective spells around her house. An impenetrable shield covered the property as a whole. None could enter the without her knowing nor who meant her harm. No spells or hexes could penetrate, bouncing off the barrier. She was well protected.

Adelaide went to the den on the first floor that she had converted into a library. There were shelves full of books that she had brought from her family's home, ranging from legal to illegal, varying from history books to spell books. She had to continue her studies somehow. Her last year had been a flop. She may have been third in class, glumly sitting below Granger and Draco, but she had rarely attended class throughout the seven - well, six and a half years. Therefore, books were all she needed.

She grabbed the last book she was reading from the back shelf. _Marauding with Monsters_. It was an embarrassment, she knew. The man was a fraud; nothing more than a pretty face and an empty mind. But the books, the men who had really executed the travels, were at least somewhat interesting. Opening the book to the page she marked, she began reading.

Her golden speckled Kneazle, Royalty, padded in, humming in content. She nuzzled against Adelaide's leg, purring for her attention, but she was met with light nudge to go away. Insulted, Royalty hissed and stalked off.

"Stupid animal," muttered Adelaide with a smirk, tucking her legs under one another.

-

Jenna, Elena, and Jeremy entered the Lockwood Mansion. There were people everywhere, all there to pay their respects. Jenna looked over at Jeremy, worried that he'd build his walls back up at any given moment. But he was looking around the place, seemingly normal.

"Looks like the whole town has turned out," said Jenna.

"Yeah, well, he is - was the mayor," Elena corrected.

Jeremy somewhat frowned mixed with a grimace. "Why don't they save it for the funeral?"

"That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this." Jenna gently placed a hand on his arm, offering him a soft smile. "It'll be quick. We'll drop off the food, pay our respects, and go."

He nodded. "In and out? Sounds like a plan."

Elena saw Damon off to the side, walking up to an unfamiliar girl. She waited before going up to him, but close enough to overhear. He called out to her, reaching a hand out. The girl turned gracefully, wavy hair whipping in the air.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said, tone full of suspicion.

She smiled innocently. "I heard he was the mayor and thought it wise to pay my respects. It's awful losing a man you look up to. Isn't it?"

"Wouldn't know," he said bitterly. "We didn't get a chance to properly introduce ourselves the other day. I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Pleasure to meet you, Salvatore," she said politely. "I trust you understand me not wanting to tell you my name. Yes? However, I believe you will learn it in time."

"I take it you're used to people knowing who you are," he commented with a smirk.

Adelaide laughed. It was such a beautiful sound. "Well, if you knew where I came from, you'd understand." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elena eavesdropping. "I must be going. It seems you have company. Good day, Salvatore."

Elena walked up as soon as she left. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"I have no idea."

Adelaide glanced back at Salvatore. He was currently talking to a brunette, seemingly upset but playing it off. He was something else. In a way, he reminded her of Draco with that arrogance and swagger that he so proudly displayed to all. But there was also a deep sense of living in the moral gray.

As she turned back around, she collided into a hard body. A pair of strong arms caught her, her hands immediately gripping his biceps. She blinked up at the man. A very handsome man. The scruff he had only added to that. He set her right on her feet, hesitating a few seconds before letting go, fingers lingering on her bare arms longer than necessary.

"I am so sorry," she said, blushing. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The man chuckled. "It's no problem. It happens." He held out his hand with a charming smile. "I'm Mason Lockwood."

"Adelaide Renner." She paused, small hand engulfed in his large one. "Lockwood? Oh, Merlin! Your brother was the mayor? I am terribly sorry for your loss."

Mason studied her. The expression she used was strange, one he'd never heard before. Granted, she was something he'd never seen before. The genuineness in her tone as she expressed her condolences startled him. All who knew Richard Lockwood knew that he wasn't a kind man. Polite and kind in front of the people, but everyone knew he was a dick. Except for her.

"Uh, thank you," he said. "We weren't exactly close, but..."

"Well, that's no excuse. He was your brother. You have a right to feel sad whether you were close or not." Adelaide placed her hand on his arm, gripping it lightly. "I don't have any siblings, myself, but I think if I did, I'd mourn them whether we were close or not."

He nodded, taking all she said in. Then he saw Tyler slip into his father's office. "I appreciate it, Adelaide. Really."

"You're welcome, Lockwood." She sent him a sorrowful smile before leaving. She was done socializing for the day. In and out was what she had promised herself.

-

Adelaide poked at her salad, frowning at the cherry tomatoes. She usually gave the scraps to Royalty, but the Grill seemed like a place that frowned upon Kneazles. So she pushed them to the side of her bowl. The Grill was surprisingly busy considering it was nearing night. Though, that was probably why it was busy.

She didn't seen any familiar faces, not that she was expecting to. The two people she knew in town were Salvatore and Lockwood. One was a complete wanker, and the other lost a brother, respectively. But when she saw Lockwood enter the restaurant and head straight to the bar, she rethought it. He should've been with family, not drinking alone at the bar.

He ordered a drink and scoured the place, landing on her table. She offered a wave. He picked up his drink and walked over to her. Adelaide smiled brightly as he sat down across from her. "Hey, Adelaide."

"Lockwood," she greeted. The smile grew when he didn't waver at her using his surname. That was good. In her world, first names were for those who were trusted.

"So, I feel like an idiot for barely noticing," he began, leaning forward on his elbows. "But you're British. Definitely not from around here."

Adelaide laughed, the room seemingly lighting up at the sound. "I'm Welsh, actually. I moved here about a week ago from Abergele. It's in Northern Wales," she added when he appeared confused.

"How do you go from a place like that to Mystic Falls?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I wanted a fresh start, and this seemed as picturesque as home." And it was, if not smaller. But her family had tended to stay within the confines of their manor and rarely interacted with the surrounding Muggles that lived in the countryside village, preferring the magical community of Cardiff.

Mason bit his tongue. He knew it was anything but. "Well, I hope you like it here," he offered instead.

"So do I."

"There's a carnival tomorrow night at the school. You interested?"

Adelaide smirked. "Are you asking me out, or are you just being a good friend?"

He chuckled, bringing his head down. "Being a good friend. No worries."

"Good." She took out a pen from her purse and used the napkin on the table. It took her a second as she struggled to remember the number to the mobile she had acquired. She had never used one before, let alone owned one. Electronics had no use in the Wizarding world. But she learned a way to keep the magic and technology from cancelling each other out. She slid over the napkin to him with a smile. "I must be going, but give me a call, I just might answer."

"Somewhere to be?" he asked, tucking the napkin in the pocket of his jeans.

"I run in the mornings," she answered, dropping a twenty on the table. "If I don't get enough sleep, I'm absolutely dead in the morning."

Lockwood met her as she stood, not quite prepared to say bye. "You know, me and my nephew are going running tomorrow. You should join us. It'll be perfect."

"I doubt you two could keep up with me," she teased.

He grinned wolfishly. "You'd be surprised."

"Hmm. Challenge accepted."


	2. ii

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries. They belong to the respective badass women who created them, J.K. Rowling and Julie Plec.**

***************

"Timsy!" shouted Adelaide, voice laden with sleep. The house-elf appeared with a crack. She turned on it. "Have you prepared my morning coffee?"

"Yes, Mistress. Timsy make it just like Mistress likes." Timsy left and quickly returned with a steaming cup of coffee, flavored with cream and sugar.

Adelaide took it and shut the bedroom door without another word. Mason had texted her ten minutes ago, successfully waking her up, saying he was heading to her place in twenty, meaning she had less than ten to get ready.

Drinking half the mug, she set it down on the dresser and opened the second to top and middle drawers. She pulled out a sports bra and a pair of running shorts. She dressed right there and slipped on the one pair of running shoes she owned.

She had started running around two years ago. Draco had been distancing himself from her, too focused on his given task. The stress had been high between them, and only getting higher. She had wanted him to open up and tell her what was going on, and he had wanted no part of it. So she began running.

At first, it had started out as a run around the Black Lake. Then it had progressed into a mile around the grounds. Which turned into two, then three, then five miles. Doing that had kept her from going crazy and lashing out at Draco. Plus, it had kept her in shape. A thing Draco and Blaise had certainly never complained about.

Adelaide raced downstairs just as the doorbell rang. She saw Timsy go to answer, but she stopped it. "Timsy," she hissed, scaring the house-elf, "under no circumstances, do you open this door unless I say so. If someone is here, you tell me first. Do you understand?"

"Timsy understand," the elf whimpered, wringing its ear.

"I want you to go to the greenhouse and tend to the plants. Do not stop until I return. Am I clear?" she ordered.

The house-elf nodded and Disapparated.

She let out a deep breath and opened the door. Lockwood was leaning against the porch railing, smiling. She returned it and shut the door behind her. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning. My nephew's still at home. We'll just pick him up then we'll go."

Adelaide followed him to the Jeep parked in the driveway. It reminded her of something else she might need. A car. Though, she could just Apparate where she needed to. Yes, that was better.

Mason opened the door for her. She thanked him mindlessly, used to the chivalry act. In Slytherin, most were Pureblood and rich like her family, and they all had good manners instilled in them since birth. Draco and Blaise were the perfect gentlemen, not that they actually showed it to anyone outside of their circle, or house sometimes.

"I hope you got plenty of rest," he said as he got in the driver's seat, immediately starting the car back up. "I don't plan on going on easy on you."

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you," she joked.

"Oh, you're on, Renner," he challenged.

"Bring it, Lockwood," she returned.

-

A couple of hours later, Adelaide ran up the steps to the Lockwood Mansion first, breathing heavily but not tired. Mason joined her next, Tyler last. The youngest Lockwood glared at her, but there was no heat behind it. The smile on his lips ruined it.

"I can't believe a girl beat you," chuckled Mason, allowing Adelaide to enter the house before him.

Lockwood rolled his eyes at his uncle. "Please. That was what? Like seven?"

"Six," smirked Adelaide, patting young Lockwood's chest mockingly. "The last one didn't count, mate. You crawled it."

Mason laughed. "I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you. In her walker," he added with a taunting smirk.

"Yeah, okay," he waved off their mocking, smiling. He pointed down at their feet as he took off his own shoes. "Shoes off. Mud. My mom..."

Adelaide leaned on Mason's shoulder as she removed her shoes, placing them neatly by the door. "Lockwood, where's the kitchen? I'm dying for a glass of water."

"Oh, it's just down the hall and make a right," he instructed.

She followed his instructions, but leaned against the wall when she was a few yards away. There was something different about Mason. She couldn't be sure, but there was something. She could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. Something about anger, once a month, only at night, become something else.

She knew exactly what it was.

"Werewolf," she whispered.

-

Later that evening, Adelaide stood on the porch, waving as Mason drove away. Once his Jeep was out of sight, she hurried inside to the library. She remembered a few books that belonged to her family. It depicted more than one type of werewolf. Those who were bitten, and those who were born.

Her finger ran along the spines of the books, moving from shelf to shelf, brows furrowed as she kept her eyes open. "There you are," she muttered, grabbing the book from the shelf. "Legends of the Wolves."

Sitting down on a chair, legs tucked under her, she opened the book and began flipping through. There were only two werewolves she knew of personally. Her third year DADA professor Remus Lupin, and Death Eater Fenrir Greyback. And just thinking of that last name made her skin crawl.

She stopped on a page as she saw the chapter title.

**_The Cursed Ones._**

"_The tale of the cursed wolves date as far back as two thousand years. The legend states that a Wiccan witch, one able to draw magic from nature, cursed seven families for all of time. Like the werewolves in our world, they turn each full moon into a wolf. However, these particular wolves go through a painful transformation on the full moon. They have the ability to feel each and every bone in their body break as they take on their true form._

"_After the creation of vampires from nature's magic, werewolves' one true enemy, the venom in their bite is said to have become poisonous to vampires, killing them in a matter of hours. Wiccans describe it as nature's way of correcting the balance of nature._

"_The werewolf gene is passed down through the father onto their children. The curse is unlocked when the man takes another's life, thus releasing the dormant wolf. Those who carry the gene are known to be aggressive and show fits of rage prior to unlocking the curse and, in most cases, after._

"_Aconite, also known as monkshood or wolfsbane, is toxic to were -_ "

She shut the book the second the intruder alert went off. The barrier warned her of those with malicious intent entering, emitting a high-pitched shriek. With her wand at the ready, she padded into the front hall and opened the front door. The yard was bare, but she heard a rustling in the trees. Royalty hissed violently, eyes glowing in the dark.

Then in an instant, something rushed at her.

"_Stupefy_!" A red light hit the figure and it fell back, stunned, just before the barrier. Cautiously, ready to attack at any moment, Adelaide approached it. What she saw wasn't what she expected. It was a young girl, blonde, appearance similar to the one she saw a few days prior at the Grill. "Timsy!" The house-elf appeared at once at its mistress' call. "Take her inside and make some tea. I'll be there in a moment." Both the girl and Timsy disappeared.

Adelaide reinforced the barrier, making it stronger, then she went inside. Timsy had set her on the sofa, head resting on the arm. Royalty guarded Adelaide from the threat, teeth bared. She bent down to pet the Kneazle, letting it know that things were okay, before standing at her full height. "Timsy! Where's that tea?"

Timsy barreled in from the hallway with a tray. "Here it is, Mistress. Timsy has it ready." It shakily served a cup for both of them.

"Thank you, Timsy. I'll call if I need anything else." Adelaide turned to the girl, frowning softly at her. "Are you alright?"

The girl groaned, sitting up some. She gratefully took the offered tea. "I'm hungry. And my gums hurt. They hurt so bad. Why do they hurt?"

"Do you remember anything before you came here?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to divulge her running thoughts.

"I... I remember being in a car and then Tyler swerved. There was an accident. I was in the hospital." Her brows scrunched in confusion as she thought back. "How did I get here?"

"Do you know your name?"

"Caroline," she whispered.

"I'm Adelaide. Now, Caroline, love, I need you to calm down," Adelaide spoke gently, setting down both of their cups. "I'm going to tell you something and I need you to be as relaxed as possible. Can you do that?" Caroline nodded and Adelaide grasped her hands as to not let her get away. "Now, from what I know - and that is very little - I believe you are in transition."

"Transition?" she repeated. "Transition to what?"

Adelaide looked into her eyes, trying to get her to understand. "A vampire." She stood on guard as the blonde sat quietly, taking it all in. One never could be too careful around a vampire. She had encountered a fair share of vampires in Europe while she vacationed in the summer breaks from school. Most recently in Italy.

His name was Angelo and compelled everything his way. She had thought it was natural charisma at first, but later learned that it wasn't all natural. He had confessed his secret to her when he found out hers. She was resistant at first, unwilling to let it all out. Eventually, she did. With that, the two spent every night together, drinking and partying. And it turned out to be one of the best summers she'd ever had.

He had told her some things, but not a lot. He was only able to go out at night, lest he erupt in flames in the sun, but there were known to be some daywalkers. He fed and compelled, killing occasionally. He drank alcohol to curb the cravings, which helped immensely.

Vervain, a purple flower, was toxic to them. If ingested or worn by a human, it prevented compulsion, basic mind control. When it came in contact with a vampire, it burned them terribly. He gave her a stash of vervain to keep with her, and she ingested it daily - it had not been pleasant to realize that she could be compelled.

All vampires needed an invitation to enter a home.

Except for those who were in transition. They were neither living nor dead. Like Caroline.

Caroline. Pretty, blonde, bubbly Caroline. The girl, so full of light, was now filled with darkness. She didn't know much about her, just what she observed over the last week. Not a lot. But from what she saw, Caroline wasn't meant to be a vampire, kill to feed, to keep herself alive.

"I won't attack you," Caroline said as Adelaide paced.

"You almost did an hour ago," countered Adelaide. "If I wasn't so immune to attacks, it would've given me quite a fright."

"How did you stop me?"

Adelaide paused, thinking it over as she sat across from her, Royalty at her feet. "If I tell you, I'd doubt you'd believe me."

Caroline laughed best she could. "You just told me I'm transitioning into a vampire. I'd say I'd believe anything right about now."

"Well, you see, in my world, there are laws against one telling others about what they are," Adelaide said. "But seeing as how you are now part of this world, I see no harm in it, but you must not tell anyone. I'm a witch. One of the best, in my not so humble opinion. I even bested Potter on more than one occasion, but that's a story for another time."

"A witch? And you..." She gestured to the wand on the table.

Adelaide held up her wand, her pride and joy. "This is my wand. 10 ", willow, with a core of dragon heartstring. It allows me to access the magic in my core."

"So you're really a witch?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Yes."

Caroline nodded, accepting the simple answer. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Nothing that would satiate your hunger. Sorry. But, please, feel free to anything in the kitchen. Timsy will cook you anything you'd like."

"Timsy?" questioned Caroline.

On cue, the house-elf appeared in the middle of the room. Caroline jumped, staring at the creature in horror. The house-elf glared at her, sensing what she was. "Mistress?"

"What is that?"

Adelaide turned a deathly glare onto Caroline, sending the blonde into a fearful state. "That is my house-elf, and you shall treat it with respect. Timsy, prepare some dinner for our guest. I have a feeling she'll be here a while."

Caroline protested the offer. "I should go, actually. There's a school carnival I have to get to."

"In your condition?" Adelaide scoffed loudly. "No offense, but you look like you might rip out someone's jugular at any moment. I don't trust you around any humans. You might kill one."

"I think I'm doing pretty good with you," she snapped, a little too harshly.

"Then by all means. Leave." She gestured for Timsy to open the door for Caroline. The blonde sent her a wary glance. "But if you do happen to kill someone, don't come running to me. I'm not inclined to help."

-

The school carnival was like nothing she'd ever seen. The most she'd experience was her family's parties and their friends. And those were classy affairs. Not exactly what she was currently seeing. The parties held at school didn't even compare. There were a variety of booths with games, prizes hanging on the back walls, and others selling carnival foods. It looked like fun.

Mason had called her, asking if she was still going. She had almost declined, but she thought better. Caroline was heading there. Despite her better judgement, she was curious to see where it would lead.

"Adelaide!"

She swiveled and saw Mason standing by a ring toss booth, hands stuffed in his jean pockets. Biting her lip, she cautiously walked over, occasionally scanning the area for blonde hair. If she was right, then the Lockwoods were werewolves. She had a feeling they weren't as savage as Greyback, but she couldn't help but worry.

He brought her in for a hug and she didn't resist. "For a minute there, I thought you might stand me up."

"I'll admit, the thought did cross my mind," she teased.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't."

"Oh, Salazar!" she exclaimed, looking past him. Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of a stuffed animal hanging above a booth.

Mason looked over his shoulder and saw what caught her attention. "Oh, come on, then." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the spill-the-milk booth. Releasing her hand, he took out his wallet and handed over a dollar to the student working the booth.

Mason reared back his arm, baseball in hand. In a flash, he threw the baseball and it knocked down all three milk bottles, the second baseball rendered useless.

"What prize?" the worker asked robotically.

Adelaide pointed to the stuffed red dragon. "That one."

The kid took it down and handed it to her. She petted the snout of the dragon with her pointer finger as if it were real. She stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek chastely. "Thank you, Lockwood," she said.

"No problem. Should I ask why you're fond of dragons?" he asked in a joking tone.

"They have special meaning to me."

Mason chuckled, throwing his arm casually over her shoulder. He led her in the direction he left Tyler. He was arm wrestling another student. Across the way, Salvatore was watching. Adelaide noticed the inquisitive glance Salvatore sent her, but ignored it. There was nothing to explain to him. They barely knew each other. She turned away just as Lockwood won.

"Be back," he whispered in her ear before he walked over to Tyler. "I bet I could beat you."

Adelaide observed them. Lockwood obviously had strength - triple varsity athlete - but Mason was stronger. And it wasn't because of age. If she got her facts right - and she always did - then his werewolf strength easily beat out Lockwood's, who hadn't yet unlocked his heritage. The Salvatores were watching and whispering, clearly about the Lockwoods. They knew something.

Mason, grinning at his nephew, slammed his hand down after baiting him. Tyler rolled his eyes good-naturedly and stood up. "Okay, he's the champ. Who wants to go next?"

Salvatore, an idea striking him, pushed his younger brother forward. "Stefan wants a go."

"Yeah, sure, I'll... give it a shot." Stefan looked at his brother like he was crazy and joined Mason. "My brother over there thinks I can beat you."

"Your brother's wrong," he retaliated.

They began arm wrestling, light at first, but quickly growing tense. From what she saw, Stefan used his vampire strength; Mason his werewolf. Stefan was struggling, gritting his teeth. Mason chanced a look at Adelaide. She was watching intently, patiently awaiting the outcome. With a smirk, he won easily.

Mason rejoined Adelaide. "What'd you think?"

"Very macho," she answered, laughing at his crestfallen expression and walked away. She made it as far as the candy floss stand before he came up behind her. He gave the vendor a couple of dollars in exchange for a stick of candy floss.

Adelaide stared at it in hunger. That morning was the last time she had ate. She picked at it hungrily, the pink fluff sticking to her fingers. Mason, brows raised, stared at her, chuckling under his breath.

"Good?" he teased.

"Amazing," she moaned, eating more as they walked around the carnival. "Draco loves this."

"Draco?"

She smiled, just thinking of him. It had been more than two weeks since they last saw each other. Owl post took longer than it normally did since it was across continents. And Draco, no matter his change of beliefs, refused to use Muggle artifacts. With being his best friend, she didn't bother to push it on him. Growing up, she hated Muggles and those associated, but she couldn't sate the curiosity she felt, nor did she stop it.

"He's my first love," she answered honestly.

It was so very true. Despite that they felt it better to stay friends, they would always love each other. They were each other's first in every sense of the word. Their parents had pretty much arranged their marriage from a young age. The only reason that they weren't currently married was that her parents and his father were in Azkaban on life sentences. His mother had broken the deal. All their lives, they were told what to do, how to act, what to wear. Narcissa thought it only fair if they choose who they would wed. Which, ironically, wasn't each other.

"It's weird, really," she told him. "We lived together for almost seven years. When everything was over, I moved into his house. He didn't mind. There was even a point where we were supposed to marry, but alas..."

Mason frowned, looking her over. She looked too young to get married. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, but we had a betrothal contract since we were eight and were formally engaged at sixteen. You'd understand if you were..." She trailed off when an altercation caught her eye. A guy practically rammed into Lockwood. She could see the anger brewing in Lockwood's eyes. "Mason, Tyler..." She jerked her chin in the direction.

He looked ahead and saw Tyler and some guy fighting. He excused himself and ran over to help his nephew. He pushed the guy away, struggling to get him to back down. The guy punched Mason in the jaw and shoved him against the car. Mason flipped them over and growled, eyes glowing yellow.

From her place, Adelaide smirked. "I was right," she whispered. "I love it when that happens."

-

Adelaide nursed a glass of Firewhiskey as she brewed a wolfsbane potion. The full moon was nearing and she figured since Mason was her friend, she'd help him with the transformation. Professor Snape had made the potion for Professor Lupin third year without trouble. Why couldn't she? Potions had always been one of her better subjects.

The sound of Royalty interrupted her as she was just about finished. Sipping on the Firewhiskey, she walked out of the potions room that she had set up in the basement at a leisurely pace. If it was a threat, Royalty would have taken care of it. No need to hurry. The golden Kneazle, plumed tail up in the air, was positioned at the open door, hissing. Timsy was there, harshly telling whoever it was that they couldn't be there, all the while banging its head on the door.

"Who's at the door, Timsy?" Adelaide asked lazily, swirling the last of the alcohol.

"Timsy open door," the house-elf cried, head banging on the door every other word. "Mistress will be mad. Tiimsy must be punished."

Rolling her eyes at the house-elf, she walked up and saw for herself. "What are you doing here? Did I not make myself clear? No, don't answer that," she said when she saw her open her mouth. "Because I know I made myself clear. What part of 'don't coming running to me' did you not understand?"

"The 'don't' part," she answered weakly.

"Obviously." She yanked Timsy away from the door, yelling at it to go somewhere else. "I'm not going to invite you in. Either of you." There was a shuffle beside Caroline and a young man with bronze hair appeared on her left, who she recognized as the younger of the Salvatore brothers. "So I suggest you run along elsewhere. Preferably a place where you're wanted."

Caroline's foot nudged between the door and the frame. "Why are you being so mean? You were nice earlier."

"A mistake on my part had I known it would come to this."

"Caroline..." said Salvatore, gripping her arm. He had begrudgingly followed Caroline there. She had said that the girl living there would help, but from what he'd seen, she wanted nothing to do with them. "Maybe we should go."

Adelaide smirked. "Listen to your friend, Caroline. He knows what he's talking about."

"No." Caroline stood straighter. "Look, Adelaide, I just killed a boy. My best friend hates me. Me ex almost tried to kill me. And I'm 60% sure my other best friend did kill me. So, please..."

Resigned, she opened the door wider. "You sound like you need a glass of Firewhiskey," commented Adelaide. "Please, do come in."

"Thank you," said Caroline, happily accepting the invitation. "Come on, Stefan."

Stefan warily entered. The mood swings, hot one minute, cold the next, Adelaide had unnerved him. She was dead set against inviting them in, but then did just that. Apparently though, she wasn't all that concerned with having two vampires in her home. He couldn't decide whether that was brave or foolish on her part.

Adelaide left momentarily to go back to the potions room in the basement. Watching her go, Stefan gripped Caroline's arm, pulling her closer to him. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Actually, no," Caroline told him honestly. "She seems more dangerous than she looks, but I have a feeling she'll be helpful if we need her. Call it a hunch."

"Caroline..."

"No, Stefan. Trust me on this."

He didn't get a chance to refute as Adelaide came back, shutting the door behind her with her foot, a bottle of alcohol in her hands. She got two other glasses from the liquor cabinet and handed them to the two vampires. She refilled her own before doing theirs. "Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. I warn you. This has a bit of a kick to it. Stronger than anything you've ever drank before."

Salvatore eyed it suspiciously, swirling the liquid around, much to Adelaide's amusement. Caroline, on the other hand, took a long sip. Adelaide smirked widely as Caroline coughed it up straightaway. The blonde set down the drink, coughing repeatedly, and what looked to be steam from fire leaving her mouth.

"Warned you," said Adelaide, drinking with no problem. "But don't worry, you get used to it pretty quick." She turned to Salvatore expectantly. He sighed, giving in, and took a small sip, but not enough for him to get the full effect. To his credit, all he did was wince at the fierce burn, stronger than any alcohol he'd ever had. "Good, isn't it? I always make sure to have a bottle on hand."

She settled down on the sofa, Royalty instantly on guard at her feet. Caroline tilted her head at the strange looking cat, but kept her mouth shut, not wanting a repeat of the house-elf incident. The animal almost seemed like it was glaring at her. "This one was a gift from my best friend. One way or another, he always gets his hands on the best stuff. I assumed it was because his name used to hold a of weight."

"So he's like you?" Caroline asked, unaware of the lack of brain to mouth filter. "A witch?"

Adelaide glared daggers at her for even bringing that up. In that moment, she was all the Slytherin she ever used to be. Her lips curved into a snarl of derision as she looked down on her. The two vampires, though much more lethal, shrank back. "What makes you think it's okay to bring that up after I strictly said to not tell anyone? That includes your little friend here."

"Hey, she hasn't told me anything," Stefan defended, putting an arm out in front of Caroline.

"No? So the part where she just said I was a witch, that just escaped you?" she sneered. Salvatore had no answer. "That's what I thought."

"We won't tell anyone if you don't want us to," placated Salvatore.

"I don't."

"Then we won't."

Adelaide studied him, searching for a hint of deception of any kind. Growing up around Slytherins and her family, she prided herself on picking out liars and deceivers. If someone had a tell, she found it and called their bluff. But with Salvatore, she found nothing but honesty. He was being truthful. "Fine. Yes, I am a witch. A wand-wielder, to be exact. Much different from those witches you might know."

"How much different?" he questioned.

"There are two types. Wiccans and wand-wielders. Don't you know this? How old are you?" she asked with a scrutinizing look.

"A century and a half," he answered.

She hummed in consideration. A century and a half old yet he knew nothing. What had he been doing in his existence? "Well, wiccans draw their magic from the earth," she explained. "They use the purest form of magic. Their ancestors are particularly judgmental. There are limits on what they can do. Wiccans are not meant to use dark magic. It goes against their very nature.

"But wand-wielders, like myself, have magic inside of us, in our core. We harness it with wands." She brandished her own, running her hand along the smooth wood. It was the fifth wand she had tried when she was eleven at Ollivander's. It was another limb to her. "We have no limit. There were endless wizards and witches who practiced in the dark arts. We cannot lose our magic, or have it taken from us unlike wiccans. In my opinion, we're better. Stronger."

"How long have you practiced?" asked Salvatore.

"Since I was five years old," she answered proudly with a smile. "Most children aren't allowed to practice until they attend Hogwarts, but my parents allowed me to. I mean, they were both Purebloods, very high up in society, and were quite pleased when I began to show signs of magical understanding early."

"Purebloods?" Caroline inquired, brows furrowed.

She nodded. "Purebloods, meaning their blood is pure magic. Half-bloods are those with one magical parent and one Muggle parent, or a differential of the two. Non-magic folk," she added when she saw their confused expressions. "And Muggle-borns are those born to Muggles, those who have no knowledge of the wizarding world until the Hogwarts letter arrive."

Her nose scrunched in distaste. The mention of Muggle-borns brought back memories of Granger. She never cared for the witch, especially since she had clocked Draco in third year. Even though Adelaide knew he was being a prat, only she was allowed to call him out on it. It was an unspoken rule in Slytherin house, and some of the other three. In retaliation, she turned Granger's bushy hair a Slytherin green and silver, unable to be removed by a spell or potion, strong enough to last a month. It was definitely worth those two weeks of detention.

Their rivalry may have been laid to rest when Harry had testified on behalf of Draco and his mother, Narcissa, but that didn't mean she still had to play nice.

"I'm guessing you don't like those kinds," predicted Caroline.

"Only the one. Stupid mudblood," she muttered, tossing back the Firewhiskey. The vampires backed up at what they assumed to be a demeaning insult. Adelaide flushed, embarrassed for her loose tongue. "Sorry. There's a lot of bad history."

"What's a mudblood?"

"Uh, it basically means dirty blood; the Muggle-born wizards." She laughed as a memory came to mind. Second year, Draco had called Granger a filthy mudblood. Weasley had attempted to hex him, but the spell had backfired and ended up vomiting slugs himself. Highlight of the year. "Purebloods are very superior when it comes down to blood."

Adelaide sighed and refilled her glass. "Timsy!"

A loud crack went off to her right. The house-elf appeared, glaring at the vampires. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Procure some blood pops for our guests," she ordered.

Timsy Disapparated, shocking Stefan more than Caroline. She had seen the house-elf earlier, but it still surprised her to a degree. The house-elf returned moments later with a silver tray, an assortment of blood pops on top. It set the tray down on the table then left. Its job was done.

"Blood pops?"

Adelaide nodded. "Blood-flavored lollipops. I reckon it's only for vampires."

Salvatore cleared his throat, setting down his half-empty glass, as Caroline instantly reached for a lollipop, veins darkening underneath her eyes. "Adelaide, we came here to ask you something. We want to know if you can help us. Caroline is a baby vampire and they're usually out-of-control. She seems to trust you so - "

"A mistake on her part," she interrupted as Royalty hopped up on the sofa, nestling in her lap. "But go on."

"As I was saying, there might be a way that you can help," he said.

She pursed her lips in thought. She knew the answer already, but chose to make them wait. Much more fun that way. Petting Royalty's golden fur, she answered, "No. I will not help you. There is nothing for me to gain, so why should I?"

"I can't do this alone," Caroline told her.

"You're not alone," she argued. "You have Stefan and that annoying git Damon." Adelaide stood, Royalty in her arms, and headed to the front door. She opened it wide enough for them to exit. "No offense, Caroline, you seem like a sweet girl, but I'm over the 'helping others' thing. I was never a team player in school, and I'm still not. But who knows? Maybe one day, I'll show up. Don't hold your breath, though."

"If you change your mind..."

Adelaide held up a hand, stopping Salvatore. "If that happens, I'll contact you. You have my word."

And Renners, like most Slytherins, kept their word.


	3. iii

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries. They belong to the respective badass women who created them, J.K. Rowling and Julie Plec.**

***************

_Draco,_

_I cannot even begin to describe life in America. I have been in Mystic Falls for just over two weeks and already I am plunged into the supernatural drama. I made friends with a werewolf - no way similar to Greyback, I assure you - and some vampires. Though, if I am to be completely honest, those last were not on me to blame. A newborn vampire had quite literally shown up on my doorstep, and I told her that if she were to kill someone to not come to me for help. Which is precisely what she did, along with an older vampire._

_I tell you, love, I almost wish I chose to stay behind instead of moving on. It would have made things a lot simpler. How is that going for you by the way? I can't you imagine you received a warm welcome anywhere else. Say the word and I'll come back for you. Or maybe, perhaps you can join me here. I would love it._

_Onto other matters, how is Narcissa? I hope she is doing well. That woman is stronger than she gives herself credit for. You should tell her I said as much. Give her my best. She has been like a mother to me all these years._

_That is all I can think of to say, so I will end this here. I shall think of you always, sweetheart._

_With much love, Adelaide_

She sealed the letter and turned to the eagle owl awaiting on the window ledge. "Take that to Draco, okay?"

The owl hooted, letter in its claws, and flew into the open sky. She closed the window once the owl was out of sight. Her mobile phone rang suddenly. The small device was on the bed, discarded. She hopped out of the desk chair and laid down on the bed, grabbing the phone. She frowned at the caller. Not necessarily someone she talked to. She had given him her number on a whim.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_What are you doing today_?"

"Um, I have yet to decide. Why?"

"_I'm having a party down at the swimming hole. Think you might want to come along_?"

Adelaide laid her arm over her face. It wasn't as if there was anything else for her to do. The wolfsbane potion had been ready for a couple of days. All she needed was to give it to Mason before sundown. "Sure. What time?"

"_An hour from now. If you want, I can swing by and pick you up_," he offered.

"Really? Thanks, Lockwood. See you then."

"_Later_."

She tossed the phone on her bed and went to the dresser. She still had the black bikini from when she and Draco had vacationed in Greece after the trials. Stripping out of her clothes, she wandered into the bathroom. Her light brown hair was a disheveled heap of curls. She brushed her hair with the charmed hairbrush gifted to her by her mother. The tangles instantly smoothed into silky waves.

Adelaide slid off her underwear and replaced it with the bikini, her initials emblazoned on the left hip in gold. She went back to her room and to the dresser. She grabbed a pair of jean cutoff shorts and Draco's old Slytherin quidditch jersey. She had stolen it fifth year and never returned it after he quit the team in sixth year.

On her way out, she grabbed her purse - the one with the Undetectable Extension Charm - and her wand and mobile. Then she headed downstairs to the basement.

The basement had been transformed into something similar to that of the potions classroom back at Hogwarts. A small window let in a stream of light in the damp room. It didn't exactly bother her, having slept in the dungeons for seven years. There was a large cabinet filled with potions and their ingredients. A shelf held cauldrons, vials, a few potions books, and everything else needed.

On the table, there was a flask of wolfsbane potion. She placed that in her purse, hearing it clank against something in there. Adelaide raced back upstairs, removing her wand. "Colloportus," she said. The locks clicked and she placed the wand back to its place as the doorbell rang.

"One second!" she shouted, hurrying to the kitchen. She grabbed a green apple. Taking a bite into it, she went to the door. She opened it, the apple dropping from her lips. She barely just caught it. "What are you doing here? What happened to waiting until I show up?"

Caroline pouted. "I don't like waiting."

Adelaide pushed her out the door, following soon after, door shut behind her. "I'm busy. A friend of mine is on his way to pick me up. I don't have time for your neurotics."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. He said something about swimming in a hole," she said, brows furrowed. "But why would you swim in a hole? That makes no sense."

"You're talking about Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed. "He's throwing a party on the old Lockwood estates. That's great! You can help me out there!"

"Don't you have Salvatore as a mentor?"

"Well, yeah, but you can help, too."

Adelaide peered around Caroline as she saw Lockwood's truck driving up. "Look, Caroline, I make no promises. We'll see. That's the best I can give you."

"I'll take it," she said with a grin.

"Brilliant. See you there."

-

Half-naked girls and guys were hollering and cheering. There was a keg situated in the bed of someone's truck, red cups everywhere. Loud music blared from a stereo system. Adelaide, stripped down to her bikini top and shorts, button undone, took a cup offered by Lockwood, walking with him to another boy. She felt so out of place. She was eighteen and had never experienced a party quite like this. It was odd to say the least.

"Ade, this is my best friend, Matt Donovan," introduced Lockwood, shortening Adelaide's name. It brought back memories of when her own friends called her that. "Matt, this is Adelaide. She's new in town and friends with my uncle."

Donovan raised a brow. "Mason? How old are you?"

"Eighteen," she answered. "He was just the first person I met here."

"Oh. Are you going to school here?"

"No, I completed my schooling. I only moved here because I needed a fresh start if you know what I mean."

"Right."

Tyler nudged Matt's shoulder. "Where's Forbes?"

"Hell if I know," he said, exasperated.

"You guys on the outs already?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is." Matt shook his head. He honestly didn't know what to think of Caroline anymore. She had been weird ever since the accident. Which was a given. She was the only one that needed to stay in the hospital. He figured if he gave her time, things would go back to normal, but they haven't.

Adelaide sensed his thoughts were going astray so she reached out with her free hand and lightly touched his cast. In a teasing voice, she asked, "Not waterproof?"

"Huh?" He glanced down and blinked. "Oh, no. Not waterproof."

"What's the point of coming here if you can't get in the water?" she asked, smiling, lone dimple showing.

Matt shrugged, chuckling to himself. "I don't really know." He looked back at Tyler, who was staring at Adelaide with a smirk. Behind the pair was Mason Lockwood, jaw locked. "Yo, Ty, what's your uncle doing here?"

"What?" He turned around and, sure enough, Mason's jeep was there idling in the path. Tyler excused himself and met up with his uncle.

Adelaide inched closer, careful to not draw attention. Mason was telling him to make sure everyone left before dark. Full moon tonight. She reached through the window of Lockwood's truck and grabbed her purse, rooting through for the flask. Mason was about to drive away, Tyler heading back to the party.

With the potion in her grasp, she ran to Mason, leaning over the open driver's side window. The werewolf left the car in park and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your nephew invited me."

"Listen, you should probably leave before - "

"The moon comes out," she finished with a smirk. "I know." He went on guard, giving nothing away. Adelaide took a small step closer, impressed when he kept his ground. "I had my suspicions, but when your eyes turned a glowing yellow, that pretty much summed it up. You're a werewolf."

Mason narrowed his eyes at her. "So what are you? You're not wolf, or vampire. Witch?"

She tapped her chin in thought. "A different witch than what you're probably used to. A witch that brewed this for you." She held out the potion. He eyed it warily. Rolling her eyes, she thrusted it forward for him to take. "It's not poison, I assure you."

"Then what is it?"

"A wolfsbane potion," she replied proudly, standing straighter. "It eases the symptoms of lycanthropy. You know, so you won't lose all of your mind. It's perfectly safe. Third year, one of my professors took it. Helped him control himself during his transformation, or so my potions professor told me."

"Thank you."

"You're a friend. If you want, I can brew it regularly for you. It's no trouble. I've always been good at potions." She smiled, smug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Once he drove off, Adelaide met up with Salvatore, who was watching the interaction between Forbes, Donovan, and another girl with sympathy and curiosity. He didn't spare her a glance, but she practically felt the suspicions arise within him.

"You know what they are." It wasn't a question. There was no curiosity, only knowing.

"I do. And I figured it out all on my own," she said, smug. "In the span of a day, no less."

Salvatore rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get it. We don't know enough."

"And you want me to help you out with that?"

"Well..."

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I miss the excitement. How about we start with Forbes?" She inclined her head in the direction of the dejected blonde as Matt walked away from her. The two headed towards Forbes, one with a little more sympathy than the other.

"You compelled her," Salvatore stated, having listened in, disappointment obvious in his tone.

"Yeah, she deserved it," she huffed.

He shook his head at her. "Nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons, Caroline."

"Why is everyone sticking up for Aimee freaking Bradley?" she asked, throwing her hands up, exasperated.

Adelaide stepped forward, hand on Forbes' shoulder. "You're letting the jealousy get the better of you."

"Oh. So now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great," she said sarcastically.

Adelaide smirked at her. Apparently she had other issues as well.

"I told you this wasn't gonna be easy," Salvatore reminded her.

Forbes, irritated, crossed her arms. "I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me." Adelaide stifled a laugh as Salvatore smiled, amused. That caused her to raise her chin in a haughty manner. "Oh, shut up."

-

The sky darkened considerably as the day wore on, the full moon hiding behind an accumulation of clouds. The swimming hole was clearing out, the mass of cars lifting out. Matt was at his truck, putting things away. Caroline stared at him longingly. Stefan urged her forward.

"Go talk to him. We'll wait." Stefan turned to Adelaide only to find her gone. He searched the area, but found her nowhere. He didn't have time to question it when his phone rang. Elena.

Adelaide entered the old Lockwood ruins, the same place she saw Mason enter moments before. But instead of him, she saw Lockwood and a girl. She ran back the way she came, searching for Mason. If he wasn't chained up, he could cause serious damage. All she could think of was the Shrieking Shack, and how it was named for Lupin's screams and growls as he transformed. He was locked somewhere. Mason wasn't.

She heard a scream nearby and looked up. The moon was out. Adelaide ran in the direction the scream came from. In the distance, she heard chains rattle and then screaming. She ran faster, determined to get to him. "Mason!" she shouted when she saw his hunched form. He was at his car, rushing to get inside. "Mason!"

He looked up, eyes glowing yellow, and snarled. "Go! Get somewhere safe!"

"I'm not leaving you!" she yelled.

In response, he got in the car, locking the doors. She stood to the side as the Jeep rocked with his flurrying movement. His screams were getting louder, full of pain. She heard bones breaking and then, she understood as to why it was called a curse. The car stopped as did the screams.

Taking a step forward, she looked into the car window. "Mason?"

Growls emitted from the car as if in response to her inquiry. Adelaide stepped closer and placed her hand on the door as she peered inside. Yellow eyes stared back at her, large teeth on display as it growled. She reached inside her purse and removed her wand, gripping it fiercely. Suddenly, the wolf leaped through the window. Before she had a chance, something pushed her out of the way. She turned and saw Salvatore covering her with his body, glass shattering to the ground. The wolf had spared a single glance at them before running off.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said tersely, pushing him off of her.

Salvatore stood in a flash and helped her up, ignoring her protests. "What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt."

"It's not me who should be on the lookout," she countered, keeping her wand in front of her as they walked deeper into the woods. "Or did you not know? A werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

"How do you know that?"

"Witch. Remember?" She stopped in her tracks, halting Salvatore. "Do you hear that?"

He turned his head to the side, focusing on his hearing. He heard muffled shouting not that far away. "Caroline." He grabbed Adelaide by the waist and sped them in the direction.

She promptly removed herself from his arms once she was on her feet. "Give a girl some warning next time," she grumbled.

But Stefan was focused on Caroline. Her mouth was latched to Matt's jugular. He pulled her away when it was clear she wouldn't stop. Her face returned to normal. The only evidence being the blood coating her lips. Matt fell to the ground at the loss of bloods. Caroline bent down to help, but Stefan stopped her.

"Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now," urged Stefan. "We need to leave."

They heard growling in the distance. Adelaide stepped away from them and Apparated to the old ruins. The wolf was there, snarling at her. She pointed her wand at him, keeping her voice steady as she spoke, "I don't want to, but I will not hesitate."

The wolf growled and pounced, but she was quicker. "_Protego_!" The wolf bounced back from the spell. "Like I said. I don't want to hurt you." She glanced ever so quickly as she saw Salvatore and Forbes join her. "I almost thought you left me here."

"What is that?" Forbes screeched.

"It's a werewolf," she answered casually. "I'd be careful. He will try to kill you."

Sensing what she was, the wolf lunged at Forbes. She fell with the weight of the wolf on top of her. He was moving in to bite, Caroline struggling to hold him off.

"_Everte statum_!" shouted Adelaide, pointing the wand at the wolf. It flew back with force. Her arm lowered slowly.

"No!"

They all looked and saw Lockwood staring at the wolf. He was staring at it in horror as it got back up. It stared at Lockwood before running off. Adelaide was about to follow, but Stefan held her back. She opened her mouth to argue, but one look and her movements ceased.

They had to leave.

Now.


	4. iv

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries. They belong to the respective badass women who created them, J.K. Rowling and Julie Plec.**

***************

The entire morning was spent with her going through each and every book related to werewolves in the library. Thing was, there were even more books back in her family's old home. It would be so easy to have Timsy Apparate her to the home to retrieve the books, but something stopped her.

She hadn't set foot inside her home since the Battle at Hogwarts. The Malfoy's house-elves had retrieved her trunk with all of her belongings and returned it to Malfoy Manor. And the books that she did get, she Apparated inside the library and shoved most of the books into a box then promptly left. She barely stayed a minute.

Reading through _Wanderings with Werewolves_, Adelaide struggled to keep her eyes open. Like every other witch, she found Gilderoy Lockhart to be fascinating and most handsome. But now, knowing he was a fraud, she didn't care for him.

Her mobile rang where she left it. She looked at the caller and hesitated. Since that night of the full moon, she had been avoiding him. Not because she was scared, but because she wanted to help and had no idea how.

The ringing stopped and she placed it back down. Yet when she did, it started up again.

Tentatively, she hit answer and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Are you at home_?"

Brows furrowed, she shut the book and went to exit the library. "Um, yes. Why?"

"_I'm heading to a barbecue and I want you to come_."

"Mason - "

"_I'm 105% sure Damon will be there and even more that he will try something_," he said. "_It'd be nice to have someone on my side_."

Adelaide groaned. The younger one, she could handle. Damon, however, was relentless. She wouldn't wish him on her worst enemy. She looked down at what she was wearing. Cotton pajama shorts and a tank top. "Let me get dressed first."

"_Great. I'll wait_."

Her foot landed on the bottom of the stairs as she stared at the front door. "Mason, are you already here?"

"_Yeah, I'm on the porch_."

"You might as well come in and wait while I change." She hung up and whispered "_Alohomora_" before hurrying back to her room.

Mason looked at the door as it opened. He put his phone in his jacket pocket and entered. He was half-prepared for Adelaide to come rushing out, but there was nothing. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

The living room was pretty basic, but the atmosphere had one of elegance. The furniture was a shade of cream with black accents. The coffee table was made of dark wood, a vase of white roses in the center. There was no TV as one should expect, but a bookcase in its place.

Inside the bookcase were pictures. Some featured a younger Adelaide, but others were a group of people, most likely her friends. There was only one of her with two older people. The woman looked remarkably like Adelaide; the man shared the same almond eyes and nose. They were obviously her parents.

The thing that caught his attention was the fact that the pictures were moving. One of them, Adelaide and a boy with platinum blonde hair were dressed to the nines, dancing around a ballroom full of others. He gracefully spun her around the floor, both laughing, wide smiles.

"That was at the Yule Ball fourth year," said Adelaide from behind him. "One of the last good moments we shared together."

Mason turned away from the picture to face her, gaze raking up and down. Her hair was pinned back in a bun, a few tendrils falling around her face. She wore a dark purple halter skater dress with black heels. Slung across her body was her purse, which he assumed held her wand since he couldn't see it on her person.

"You look good," he complimented.

She smiled, a light blush coating her cheeks. "Thank you. Shall we head out?"

"Yeah." He walked ahead of her to open the door for her. She thanked him, whispering the lock spell as they stepped onto the porch. "So, I wasn't going crazy, right? Those pictures were really moving."

"Yes, they were."

Mason opened the passenger side door for her. "I don't think I'm going to get used to this."

"I'd be surprised if you did."

-

The Gilbert house was on a nice street with other generic houses. There was a porch swing, big enough for three. A car was already in the driveway. Mason parked on the curb and turned to Adelaide. Her eyes were on her hands in her lap. He reached in the back and grabbed the bottle of alcohol.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Think they'll like me?" As soon as the question was out there, she laughed. "Who am I kidding? I don't care! Let's go."

He shook his head, chuckling under his breath, and followed her out of the car. She was waiting patiently on the sidewalk for him. He wasted no time in putting his arm around her waist. She took the bottle from him, needing something to do with her hands. Mason didn't refute and knocked on the door.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair answered. Her face lit up with a smile. She immediately went in for a hug, causing Mason to let go of Adelaide. When they parted, she looked over at Adelaide with a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Jenna."

"Adelaide." She glanced at Mason then down at the alcohol bottle in her hands. "I hope it's okay he invited me. I brought alcohol."

Jenna laughed. "In that case, it's perfectly fine. Come on in."

Mason leaned down and whispered in her ear, "That was my bit."

"Never trust a snake," she whispered back, following Jenna.

Mason went to look for glasses in the kitchen while Adelaide stayed behind with Jenna and Elena. She stood to the side while they talked. Gilbert was giving her weird looks when she thought she wasn't looking. She kept glancing at the kitchen, hoping Mason would hurry.

"... keep his paws off you," Jenna said.

Adelaide tuned into the conversation then. She had a feeling whoever it was, Jenna didn't like. Intensely. Jenna seemed like a person that got along with everybody. Before she could ask, Mason came in. "Found the shot glasses."

Gilbert smiled. "That's my cue." She offered a friendly wave to Adelaide and went out the back door.

Mason filled three of the shot glasses and passed them out. Jenna rolled her eyes, but took one. "Barely ten minutes you're here and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally."

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man."

"So you both went to school together?"

"Oh, yeah," answered Jenna, dragging out the word. "Speaking of school, are you old enough to drink? I don't want to be a bad influence."

Adelaide nodded her head. "I am, but even if I wasn't, would it matter?"

Jenna laughed. "I guess not."

The front door opened and a man came in. He hugged Jenna, noticing the bottle in Mason's hands as he filled one for him. "The expensive stuff. I like you already."

"Just happy to be invited." Mason placed his free hand on the small of Adelaide's back. "I brought a friend. Adelaide Renner. She moved here from Wales."

"It's nice to meet you. Alaric Saltzman," he said, shaking her hand.

"Pleasure," she smiled. "I have to say, I've never been to a barbecue before so this is quite new for me."

Jenna smiled at her boyfriend. "It was Ric's idea."

Alaric nodded. "Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt."

"I've got dirt," Mason divulged, nodding, with a facetious smirk. "I've got dirt."

"I've no secrets. Only dirty shame," Jenna confessed.

"To dirty shame."

They clinked their glasses and gulped down their shot. Adelaide couldn't help but compare it to the taste of Firewhiskey. It wasn't nearly as strong. It hardly made her wince. She set the glass on the table as the front door opened once again. Enter Damon Salvatore. His gaze flitted over to both Mason and Adelaide, lingering on the latter.

Jenna narrowed her eyes at him. "Damon," she said disdainfully.

Alaric cleared his throat. "We were just doing shots. Let me get you a shot glass, buddy."

Jenna thrusted hers toward him. "Here. Use mine." She turned on her heel and left them there.

Adelaide smirked, amused. "She doesn't like you very much, does she?"

"Not exactly my biggest fan," he quipped. Salvatore looked her over, cataloging every part. She was shorter than the men, but not by much thanks to her heels. Hazel eyes framed by thick lashes. A figure that filled out the outfit she wore perfectly. "It's nice to see you again."

"Oh, Salvatore, have you not learned my name already? I'm offended, I must say." She placed a hand on her heart in a mocking manner.

"You'd be surprised," he objected. "Miss Adelaide Renner."

"Ah! I assume the other Mr. Salvatore has been forthcoming," she said lightly.

Mason kept a hand on her waist, holding the other out to Damon. "Don't believe we've met. Mason Lockwood."

Damon eyed the gesture before shaking his hand. "Damon Salvatore."

"I know. Heard great things about you."

"Really?" he asked, confused. "That's weird 'cause I'm a dick."

-

"Enjoying your first American barbecue?"

Adelaide looked over her shoulder to see Salvatore behind her. She refocused on Alaric as he stood at the grill in hopes of him walking away. No such luck. She turned around and crossed her arms, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Not with you here."

"I'm hurt," he said in mock offense.

"We both know what you're doing here," she said. "I'm here to tell you, you'll get nowhere. A little known fact: silver, contrary to popular belief, does not kill a werewolf."

Salvatore glared, towering over her. "What do you know?"

She smiled, not the least bit intimidated. She battled with Death Eaters and Draco. Salvatore had no effect on her. "Oh, I know plenty. In fact, I know more about the supernatural than you do. A lot more."

"Just who exactly are you?"

"I'm a witch that can kill you with one flick of the wrist." She stepped around him, halting at his back, and whispered, "I suggest that you do not tempt me."

"Is that a threat?" He laughed, amused. Lethal wasn't the first word he'd use to describe the girl in front of him. Harmless was more like it.

In an instant, her eyes turned cold as she glared. She never took too lightly when others doubted her. Her fellow housemates had known better, and it was always a laugh when students the other three challenged her. She expected the same from the vampire. Respect. "I do not threaten, Salvatore. It would be wise to not get on my bad side. I make a powerful ally, but an even worse enemy. Remember that."

"So I'm guessing I can't count on your help anytime soon."

"Listen carefully, Salvatore, my allegiance is with Mason Lockwood until I decide he is no longer worthy of it. You may earn the same if wish, but be careful. I do not take too kindly to double-crossers."

-

Pictionary. It was a strange game. One she had never played before. The games she took part in at Hogwarts used magic, alcohol, or both. These little party games were new to her, but she couldn't say she disliked them. They were half an hour in, Jenna halfway drunk, and so far, she sucked at both drawing and answering. It certainly didn't help with Salvatore making subtle cracks about Mason and his little werewolf problem.

Currently, Salvatore was drawing a dog dressed in a tutu. A horrible drawing of a dog in a tutu. Jenna and Forbes were shouting out answers left and right. Adelaide sat beside Mason, studying him. He didn't seem too irritated by the sly digs directed his way, but there were the signs. The slight clenched jaw, the narrowed eyes, the intake of breath, the stiff muscles. His patience was wearing thin with the raven-haired vampire.

"Puppy!" shouted Forbes, jumping out of her seat. "Puppy with a tutu!"

"No," answered Damon.

"A dog! Hound dog!" guessed Jenna with a little too much enthusiasm.

Mason sighed and correctly answered, "Dances with Wolves."

Salvatore smirked, all-knowing. "Mason wins... again."

"How is that a wolf?" complained Jenna, frowning, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Adelaide leaned over to Mason. "Is it me, or is he getting more and more obvious that he knows?"

They both watched as Damon joined Elena in the kitchen, Jenna following soon after. Mason shrugged. He was proving to be a problem, but not something that can't be easily fixed. He noticed how Damon approached her alone earlier, the casual vibe swiftly changing to threatening. And that came from her.

She may have been small, but she packed a punch. He had yet to meet a witch, but he had the feeling that none compared to her. All she told him was that she was a different kind of witch but better. A rather large part of him wanted to goad Damon just to see what exactly she was capable of, how far she would go.

"Let him have his fun," he said as they returned with dessert.

"One little spell?" she whispered.

Mason chuckled. "I doubt you can get your wand out without attracting attention."

"Please. I think I can do a simple wandless spell." She rubbed her hands together as Salvatore set down the pie and a silver cake knife. She rolled her eyes, missing the times when people actually listened to her. It was starting to be a nuisance.

"Let's wait until after dessert."

Salvatore smiled with such fakeness it had to be evident to those who were on the in. "Mason, why don't you start us off?"

Mason shared a look with Adelaide. "You know, I'm really bad with portions. Ade, why don't you do it?"

"My pleasure." She grabbed the cake knife and sliced a perfect piece. She set it on a plate and handed it to Salvatore, sending him a wink.

Alaric cleared his throat as he continued. "So, Mason, you and Jenna never dated?"

He shook his head, slightly amused. "She was always lost in Logan Fell land."

"My first mistake," Jenna interjected. "Mason was a real catch; he had girls lining up."

"Really?" asked Salvatore, faux interested. "I pegged you as kind of a lone wolf."

Adelaide withheld a groan and, one hand on Mason's knee, whispered low enough for only him to hear. "Can I hex him now?"

There was the slight shake of his head as he replied to Damon, "Oh, I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were, Damon. How about a toast?" He raised his glass and stared straight at Damon as he spoke, "To new friends."

Adelaide got up shortly after. She headed to the kitchen, needing to get away. When she had agreed to come to this thing, she hadn't expected it to take this turn. She had half a mind to just apparate back home. The piss war between Salvatore and Mason was grating on her nerves.

She slid the glass of lemonade between her hand at the kitchen island. The longer the hours went by, the more she wanted to leave. But she couldn't do that to Mason. Not when she promised herself to help him anyway she could.

"Are you one of those judgmental little witches?"

She looked up and saw Salvatore hovering behind her. "I'm never going to rid myself of you, am I?"

"Probably not," he answered with a smirk. "So? Are you?"

"No, I am not."

He stepped impossibly closer, his eyes piercing her deeply as they studied her. "Stefan said you used a wand. I never heard of any witches who needed one of those."

Adelaide scoffed. "And you never heard of werewolves either. Face it, Salvatore, you may be a century and a half old, but that doesn't mean you are aware of everything supernatural."

"And you are?" he challenged, disbelieving.

"Well, I happen to be in possession of some very lucrative books. They tell of many things in this world." Her head tilted. The power now lied in her hands. They both knew it. No matter what Salvatore said or did next, she would know more. "My parents educated themselves of the world outside of ours. Good thing. Wouldn't you say?"

"What do you want?"

She shoved him. "What I want, Salvatore, you cannot give me." She poked his chest a little too roughly. "But I'll tell you this, provoke me and I will not think twice about using an Unforgivable on you. Azkaban be damned."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"I'd be surprised if you did." Adelaide stared him down. She refused to be intimidated. An arrogant vampire was not going to do the honors.

Mason stepped foot into the kitchen. He paused when he saw the showdown. Prepared to defend her if needed, he was shocked when she held up a hand to stop him. Even more when she didn't have to look away. He cleared his throat, stepping forward anyway. "Jenna just brought out Guitar Hero."

"Well, I just happen to like Guitar Hero." Salvatore spun on his heel, facing Mason now. "So you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree."

Adelaide groaned, frustrated. "Enough with the innuendos. We get it; you are hilarious."

"Thank you," he said, thoroughly pleased.

"Come on, man," Mason chuckled humorlessly. "You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?"

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not your enemy, Damon."

Damon scoffed. "You tried to kill my brother."

Mason shut his eyes for a second. "That was a mistake. There was confusion. I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift."

"What, no obedience school?" he mocked.

"Seriously?" questioned Adelaide. "Have you no tact?"

Mason reached for her hand when he saw it inching towards her wand. "Let's not ignite some age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect me to believe you're in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?"

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father," he pointed out. "I'm here for my family. Let's be above this."

As they shook hands, Adelaide couldn't help but question his reasoning. It seemed true enough, but there had to be something else. She heard it, and she was pretty sure Salvatore heard it too. Mason was lying.

-

Adelaide wiped at her brow, feeling the sweat sticking her hair to her forehead. She was brewing a batch of Veritaserum. It wasn't something she thought about initially, but after the day she had...

Memories of Umbridge using it on the students three years prior flashed through her mind. None of them knew what they were ingesting until it was too late. For a moment, she felt guilty for even thinking about it, but that quickly flew out the window when she realized that he - none of them - were being honest.

Admittedly, she wasn't either, but she had her obvious reasons. The rest were just being deceitful. And in 27 days, she would find out what.


	5. v

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries. They belong to the respective badass women who created them, J.K. Rowling and Julie Plec.**

***************

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

Damon Salvatore stood on her porch, arms crossed, leaning against the post. She shut the door after her, for sure not inviting him inside. She perched on the railing, tucking one leg under her, holding a mug of coffee in the other.

"Why the hostility?"

"Why do you think?" she rhetorically asked. "Mason phoned me last night; he said you stabbed him with a silver knife."

"Granted, not one of my better ideas," he confessed. "But can you blame me?"

"I told you, silver has no effect on werewolves," she said. "And what did you do? You attacked him like the bloody idiot you are."

"Well, now I know to listen," he shrugged, peering through the front window. "Think I can get some - "

"No," she interrupted. "Tell me why you are here."

"You said you had books about the supernatural."

She watched him intently, taking a sip of the coffee. She had no intention of letting anyone but her get their greedy little hands on them. They were her only advantage. No way in hell was she letting that go just so they can satiate their curiosity because they were stupid little bastards.

"Well?"

"No," she spoke. "If that's why you're here, you can leave."

"Not even a peek?" There was a glint in his eye. A familiar gleam. One that would have had scared her had she not seen it in a pair of grey eyes once too often. It was one of mischief. He was up to something, and it wasn't just getting the books.

Rising, she narrowed her eyes at him. "I suggest you leave now, Salvatore."

He hissed threateningly. "I could kill you right now. Then I could enter all on my own."

"Something tells me I could take you." Adelaide casually sipped her tea, mug in both of her hands. "You gained an enemy in Mason and now, you gained one in me. You'll see just what I am capable of. Now, that, Salvatore, is a threat. Do not take it lightly." She motioned to the porch steps. "Please. Take your leave."

Salvatore glowered. "This is not over."

"It hardly ever is."

-

Adelaide frowned at her attire. It was something she wouldn't be caught dead in. Far too bright and girly for her tastes. Though, in retrospect, that was probably why Forbes had chosen it for her. A pale yellow flowy top, jean shorts, and white sandals. All she needed was for her hair to be in braids and she'd be the picture perfect of innocence. And if Forbes had her way, that would be the case.

The blonde had dragged her out of the house and to the historical society volunteer picnic. She had yet to let Adelaide out of her sight since they arrived. She'd been introduced to Forbes's mother, who was the sheriff, Carol Lockwood, and a few other members.

"Can I leave now?" asked Adelaide, glancing around.

"No!" shouted Forbes.

"And why not? It's not as if I'm from here."

"You just can't, okay?"

Adelaide arched a brow. "Fine. I'll stay. If you're going to get so worked up about it." She looked around some more and saw Mason unloading boxes. With a quick goodbye to Forbes, she hurried over. He caught her gaze and smiled. She returned it as she sat in the back of his car as he continued.

"Funny seeing you here." He trailed his eyes over her, lingering slightly longer than necessary on her bare legs. "Dressed like that. Gotta say, you do the whole dark clothing thing better."

She frowned. "Forbes forced me to come here… and she picked my outfit. I hate it," she grumbled. Adelaide scooted over a bit to hide herself from view and pulled out her wand from her back pocket. Whispering the incantation, whirling the wand around her, her clothes transformed into a new black long-sleeved top, dark grey shorts, and black ankle boots. "Better?"

"Much," he confirmed.

Adelaide grinned, then she remembered something, slapping his arm for his attention, which she already had. "You will not believe who visited me this morning."

"Let me guess…"

"Damon Salvatore," they said simultaneously.

"He had the nerve to ask me if I'll let him borrow my family's book collection," she scoffed. "As if I'll help him after what he did." Scowling, Adelaide looked past his shoulder. "Speaking of Salvatore…"

The youngest brother, Stefan Salvatore, walked up to the pair, a look of determination on his face. He didn't bother questioning Adelaide's presence. Her and Mason were known to hang out together since her arrival. You see one, the other wasn't far behind. She hopped down from the back of the Jeep and stood by Mason's side as Stefan joined them.

"Stefan, right? The younger brother," Mason said as if he didn't know.

"The nice one," Salvatore added. "The one offering an apology."

"Not interested," she answered.

Mason nodded, clicking his tongue. "What she said."

Stefan sighed. He knew it was going to be a problem to negotiate peace with Mason after the stunt Damon had pulled. Even more with Adelaide there. She seemed to be firmly set against anything related to Damon. Probably smart on her part. "My brother acted impulsively."

"You think?"

"If you and Damon keep at each other's throats," Stefan began, speaking to both Mason and Adelaide. He was very much aware of her and what she can do, especially with her on the opposite side, "somebody innocent is going to get hurt, and I don't want that. You have family here, Mason, so I can imagine you don't want that either. What do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?"

Mason guffawed. "I made the same offer to your brother - "

"He turned it down with a knife," she finished.

"He made a mistake," Stefan admitted. "I'm here to make sure that neither one of you makes another one."

"Tell your brother to watch his back."

That was that end of that. Adelaide picked up a box to help Mason when Stefan grabbed Mason's arm, keeping him from walking away.

Stefan let go when it was he wouldn't walk off. "I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now." At his silence, Stefan knew he was. From Adelaide's scowl, he gathered that she knew the same.

She stepped up defensively in front of him. "There's two of you, and there's two of us. I'd say that's a fair fight. Tell him to bring it on."

Mason placed a hand on her shoulder, jerking her back. "If he comes at me or her…"

"He won't," promised Stefan.

With one glance at Adelaide, she nodded imperceptibly and he shook hands with Stefan. Adelaide huffed and walked off, Mason following, steering her in the right direction.

She tore away from him when they were far enough away. "Do not tell me we just made a truce with Stefan Salvatore. I trust him as far as I can throw him, and that is more than I trust his brother."

"No, I made a truce," he corrected. "This isn't your fight."

"It is," she objected. "We Slytherins might be conniving snakes, but I am fiercely loyal to my friends. It's one of my very few good traits. I stand by them, whether they're in the wrong or not." Her head tilted, nose scrunched, as she thought back to her school days. She stood by Draco for so long, even times when he was clearly in the wrong. One simply didn't go against their own. "It's a fault, really, now that I think about it. But nevertheless, I am in this with you."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Forbes frantically waving her over. "Remember that, Mason." She jogged over to Forbes and Gilbert. The blonde wasted no time in shoving a paintbrush in her hands. "Easy, Forbes," she warned when the paint splattered on her top. "I just changed into this."

"What's your deal with Mason Lockwood?" Forbes asked, not bothering to question the sudden outfit change.

Adelaide paused, brush in the air, confused. "What?"

"Are you with him or something?"

"Forbes - "

"Because I think you can do so much better," she interrupted, painting like nothing. "Who knows what he's hiding? I would just forget about him all together if I were you."

Adelaide looked at Gilbert for help, but the brunette was focused on Stefan. "Sweetheart, I'm not with Mason. We're friends. And, frankly, he's not exactly my type."

Forbes looked as if she didn't believe her, but let it go. Instead, she turned the reigns on Gilbert. She had noticed the looks between Elena and her recent ex. They had been happening for the past hour. "Uh-oh. Longing looks are being exchanged."

"I think I'm gonna talk to him," Gilbert declared, dropping the paintbrush in a bucket.

"No, Elena, I think it's a bad idea," Forbes called after her as she walked over to Stefan.

Salvatore joined them seconds later. Adelaide threw the brush at him. She had enough of the Salvatores for the day. What she wanted was to go home. She reached for her wand tucked in her shorts, needing to feel the security of it. She entered the woods, out of sight. The sooner she got away, the sooner she could return to her normal.

-

"_Are you tired of America yet_? _Ready to come back_?"

Draco Malfoy's handsome face stared up at her from the fireplace. She had called him on the Floor network soon after she gotten home. She needed some fragment of her old life. Almost immediately, she had changed into an old school sweater and shorts, feeling like that fourteen year old again. Timsy had made her a pot of tea, and she took it in the library where the fireplace was.

Letters didn't quite hold the same effect as face-to-face. And, frankly, she missed seeing him. Years of living in the same house only to be separated by an ocean.

"_If you are, I won't hold it against you_," he continued.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint, Drake. I rather like it here."

"_Do you really_?" he asked. "_Vampires and werewolves running about. How can you_?"

"It keeps things interesting, that's for sure," she mumbled. "But some are fouler than others. This certain vampire in particular."

"_What did he do_?" He chuckled when he saw the slightest furrow of her brows. "_I know you. There are only two ways to get on your bad side: be a self-righteous prat, or do something against you. So, I repeat, what did he do_?"

She smiled, loving the way he knew her so. "He downplayed my intelligence and tossed away my offer of an alliance. Not a smart move on his part."

"_I almost feel sorry for the poor bloke. He has no idea what he's done_," Draco jested. "_You weren't the Slytherin Princess because of your beauty._"

They shared a laugh, enjoying the short time they had. Soon enough, one of them would have to leave. Most likely to be her than him. He had told her of his plans to get involved in his family's company, to make it better than it had been when under Lucius' control. It was hard, though, when most most wanted naught to do with him at the present. It was hard on him.

That was the main reason she didn't want to, and had to, leave. If she stayed, she'd become his enabler, his crutch. It wouldn't have been healthy. For the both of them.

"Mistress!" she heard Timsy yell then a crack signaling its presence.

With a sigh, Adelaide rose from the chair. "That's my cue. Love you, Draco." He grumbled a bit then his face disappeared completely. She picked up her cup of tea and faced Timsy. "What is it?"

"Vampire here," said Timsy, wringing its tattered cloths. "Timsy no open door."

She stood from the floor and led the way out of the library. One by one, she walked down the stairs, sipping as she went. Just as the house-elf said, the door was closed. Royalty was perched on the windowsill, back arched, hissing violently. Handing her cup off to Timsy, she opened the front door.

"Forbes… and Gilbert," she said, hiding the surprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need to talk," Gilbert stated, taking a step closer.

Smirking at her moxie, Adelaide held the door open wide, allowing them entrance. Royalty hissed as they passed by. "What about?"

The girls glanced at each other than her. Gilbert seemed to be the one who did the talking. She sat on the edge of the couch as if ready to flee at a moment's notice. "Mason. Whatever he said to you, it was a lie."

"You don't know what he said."

"He's not working with you," she told Adelaide, and none too kindly. "He's working with a vampire named Katherine. She forced Caroline to spy on the two of you when you and Mason started getting close. He's not with you, Adelaide."

She shook her head, unwilling to believe. "It's not true. He's been nothing but honest with me. If this is one of your little ploys to get me on your side, it's not going to work. I suggest you leave before I make you."

"Ade…" tried Forbes.

"No. I'm not listening to anymore of this. Leave."

"Just ask Mason," Gilbert said, standing. "Ask, then see if we're lying."

Adelaide watched as they left, the short visit over. It wasn't that she knew they were wrong. It was that she was worried they might not be. Since that day of the barbecue, there was something off about him. She played it off, but now, the inkling was growing more and more.

-

The next day, Adelaide gripped her wand tightly, prepared for an ambush, and knocked on the door. A long night of thinking and plotting, and she came to one conclusion. Stick with Mason, lies and all, or align with the enemies for the time being. All she wanted was the truth, anyway she could get it.

The door opened and she was met with a confused expression before it turned into a smile. "Ade. What's up?"

"Who's Katherine and why have you been lying to me?" she demanded.

"No small talk, huh?" he joked, attempting to ease the tension she set. "Straight to the point."

"Answer the damn question."

He glanced down and saw her wand tapping against her leg, ready to be put to use. Mason opened the door for her to enter. "Why don't we talk in private?"

She followed him into his bedroom, looking over the place. So impersonal. As if he hadn't been planning on staying long. "Talk," she ordered when the silence stretched long enough. "Katherine is… You were lying because…"

"She's sort of my girlfriend," he admitted. "She's the reason I came back. My brother had something of importance to her - a moonstone - and she wants it back."

"And you got it for her? She used you to get it?"

"She's not using me. I want to help," he defended. "We love each other."

"Right. Just tell me something. Did you actually want to be my friend, or were you using me also when you found out I was a witch?" There was no hurt or betrayal in her tone. She was truly curious as to what his intentions were when he befriended her. There should have been some offence, but no. Whatever his answer, it would help her with her decision in the end.

Mason hesitated. She had, in fact, been a topic of discussion the previous night when he met up with Katherine. The vampire had been pretty vocal about her distrust - and distaste - for the British witch. And even more about his sudden friendship with her. He knew that Katherine wasn't jealous; she never got jealous. It was that Adelaide was getting in the way of her plans. She didn't like that.

"I did want to be your friend - I am your friend," he told her honestly, "but you are also useful, and I want you on my side."

"Your side," she repeated, nodding. "There is no one else. The others, they're on the same side, and Salvatore turned down my offer. So I'm with you." She took a step back. "Last resort or not." Then she disappeared in a blur of color.

"Last resort?" he asked himself.

-

Adelaide had just Apparated back home when her phone rang. Damon Salvatore. She was half-tempted to let it go to voicemail, but alas. Her stupid curiosity won out. With a curt tone, she demanded what he wanted. There was the usual smart aleck response before she snapped at him. She pictured him rolling his eyes as he commanded, not asked, for her presence.

She practically hung up on him and Apparated to the boarding house. Yes, she hated him, but he reminded her of Draco in the infinitely smallest of way so she'd take it where she could get it. Even if it was in the form of the arrogant and irritating Damon Salvatore.

Her feet landed on the wooden floorboards and she was met with three pairs of wide eyes. "What is so important that I had to come over straight away? I might have been in the middle of something."

Salvatore recovered first. "We both know you weren't." He vamped to her, hiding his surprise when she didn't flinch. "What do you know about ancient Aztec curses?"

Instead of answering, she walked past him, bumping his shoulder, and to the one person in the room she had yet to meet. "Hello. I'm Adelaide Renner, and you are?"

"Jeremy Gilbert," said the young teenager.

"Lovely to meet you," she replied then turned to the man. "Alaric."

"Adelaide."

Satisfied, she focused on the books spread out on the table. "Aztec curses, you say? In general, or is there a specific one you're inquiring about?"

"The Sun and the Moon curse," answered Salvatore.

Jeremy passed her the book and she thanked him. As she flipped through the pages, something in her memory triggered. She was a little girl and eavesdropping on her parent's conversation. A conversation about that curse and the truth behind it. A truth that she wasn't all that inclined to share.

"Sorry, but I can't help you," she said, heartbeat steady as she spoke. "I've never heard of it. I can look in my parents' library, but I doubt anything would be in there. They had… certain interests."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She turned back to the book, reading a line that popped out. She controlled her heartbeat for Salvatore's sensitive hearing. "What's this about a moonstone? It says it seals the werewolf curse. Does that mean something to you?"

"It's a witch thing," translated Salvatore. "Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse."

"Are you a witch?" Jeremy asked Adelaide.

She nodded. "I am, one of the brightest witches of our age. But I'm not the witch you're thinking of. I'm not a Wiccan. I don't mess with nature. It's far too judgmental for me. How they can manage, I do not know. But they are impressive. I'll give them that."

Salvatore rolled his eyes, turning the conversation back to its original topic. "If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots." He faced Jeremy. "Who has the stone now?"

"Tyler."

Adelaide let out a silent breath. They didn't know. They didn't know Mason had it.

"Can you get it?"

"Yeah."

"See? Now your life has purpose."

She cleared her throat and backed away from the table. "Well, I'm needed no longer so I'll just - "

Salvatore stopped her from leaving. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"And you think you can stop me? Let me make this clear for you, Salvatore, I do not care for you, nor do I wish to help you. I only came because of my curiosity. It's a bad habit of mine. Now, if you will - " She brandished her wand and pointed it at him. "_Everte statum_!"

He flew back, thrown. With a glare directed his way, she Disapparated. Alaric helped Damon up. "Why do you always have to make enemies?"

"It's what I do," he muttered.

-

Volunteers were wandering about the Lockwood Mansion setting up for the masquerade ball. Furniture was being moved, tables set. It was a flurry of movement. Carol Lockwood was directing people about. Adelaide evaded her sight as she searched for Mason, not feeling like being roped into another town event.

She spotted him carrying a box. Of course he would be helping. A founding family member. She began to walk over, but stopped short when she saw the younger Salvatore. They appeared to be talking, but she knew otherwise. She headed over, accidentally bumping into a girl.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled. The girl was in a daze. Adelaide grabbed Mason's arm as he passed by, causing him to run into the dazed girl. He apologized and led Adelaide away until they were out of hearing range. She removed herself from his grasp. "What was that about?"

"I tried to get Stefan and Damon killed," he replied.

"When was this?"

"At the picnic."

"Oh," she said lamely. "It didn't work."

"No shit."

"Your incapability aside," she searched for eavesdroppers, "they're looking for the moonstone. Salvatore reached out to me, hoping I could help. He's out of luck."

"Did you - "

"I didn't tell him you have it," she placated, knowing that he was going to ask. "I have more sense than that. Look, I just thought you should know."

Mason frowned. She was being cold, a wide turn from the friendship they used to share. All because of a lie. He guessed he should be lucky that she hadn't frozen him out completely. But the professionalism in her tone unnerved him. "Thanks."

"We're on the same side," she reminded him. "Your arse on the line becomes my arse."

He dragged her away further when he noticed Carol scouring the property. Last thing he needed was for his sister-in-law to say something. "Do me a favor. In a well on the edge of the old Lockwood property, the stone is there. Get it before they can."

"I'll keep it safe for you," she promised. "Come by my place later. We can figure out what to do next."

"Adelaide," he called when she began her trek in the woods. "In case they… Can you…?" He motioned to his head, whistling low.

She held up a hand to stop him. "You want me to erase that request from your memories in case their little witch can see them," she surmised, taking out her wand, tip in his direction. "Fortunately for you, I agree. Too bad I didn't think of it myself. _Obliviate_."

Mason stood stock-still, eyes glazed over. He blinked twice, confused to find her gone. All he remembered was her telling him about Damon then her request to go to her house later. Confused but too occupied to think it over, he returned to the house to finish setting up. He'd see her later.

-

Adelaide walked into the woods. She vaguely remembered where the old Lockwood cellar was. The well would probably be somewhere near there. But if she took it, she needed something else to take its place. As she walked through the trees, she tried to remember if she had a similar moonstone in her potions cabinet, or maybe she could replicate it. Clearly, it wouldn't be the same. The one she was looking for held magical properties, a spell, but they wouldn't know the difference until they executed the spell to lift the curse. By then, it'd be too late.

The sky had lost some of its brightness, but the sun was high. She had time, but not a lot. Then she found it.

A well wound by vines and leaves. She removed some of the vines and looked down. It was deep and dark, even in the sunlight. A sliver of water shone, but there was no way to know how deep the water went. "Acciomoonstone," she cast into the well. Seconds later, a small box rose from the well and landed in her hand.

She opened the box and gasped. She could practically feel the magic resonating in the small stone. The milky white stone held a lot of power. It was amazing. "This is what they want," she murmured, turning the stone over in her hand. "I almost feel sorry they can't have it."

Adelaide pointed her wand at the stone and whispered, "_Geminio_." An exact copy of the moonstone rested in her palm beside the other one. But if felt different. The lack of magic was obvious. She placed the replica in the box and did one last spell to it, smirking. That would keep them busy for the time being. She shut the box and muttered an incantation. The stone box turned invisible, blending in with the skin of her hand. "Let's see if they find this," she whispered as she dropped it in the well, pocketing the real stone. "Done."

-

The hours had passed and nightfall arrived.

With no sign of Mason.

He should have been there hours ago. She was trying not to worry herself. He probably went to see that fat cow Katherine, lost track of time. There was no need to worry. If he didn't show up by the next morning, then she would worry. But not tonight.

No, that night, she had to strengthen her defenses. From them all.

"Mistress?" called Timsy from the doorway.

Adelaide stopped what she was doing and looked up, irritated. "What?"

"Mister Lockwood is here. Timsy let him in."

"I'll be out in a moment. Make sure he's comfortable," she ordered as she went back to the potion. It was a simple potion, not taking her more than an hour to complete. She poured the finished product in a phial and placed it in the cabinet with the others.

She cleaned up the mess then left the room, locking the door behind her. "Mason, you're late. By about four hours. What was so important that - " She paused when she saw the person in the living room. A Lockwood, yes, but not the one she was expecting. "Lockwood. I assumed you were Mason."

"He didn't tell you either?" he asked, tone full of hurt and disappointment.

"Tell me what?"

"He left. He went back to Florida."

Adelaide fell back on the couch beside him, shaking her head. "But he… We had plans. He wouldn't just up and leave."

"That's what he does," said Tyler with a hint of bitterness. "I thought he'd at least stay a little longer, but…"

"Great. He retreats and leaves it all to me," she muttered. "Just what I need."

Tyler was confused. She hadn't meant for him to hear, but he did. What did he leave for her? Did she know? If she did, could she help him? He didn't have any more time to think as that thing that let him in came back with a tray of tea. He hid his disgust well, but she could see it.

"You may go now, Timsy," dismissed Adelaide as she poured herself and Tyler a cup of tea. "I thank you for not disrespecting her. Forbes and Salvatore were not as considerate." She handed him his cup and added sugar and milk to her own. "Timsy is my house-elf. It lives to serve my family, which consists of only me at the moment.

"Mason, when he came around, was kind to it," she said, sipping on the tea. She didn't bother asking whether he wanted any or not. It was custom, something she learned from her mother. Be polite yet push. "If you come around more often, I ask that you treat Timsy with the same respect as he."

"Sounds fair."

"So? Mason. Did he tell you about his… monthly activities?"

"He told you," he stated, unable to help the inflection at the end.

She shook her head. "I figured it out; he confirmed. But that's not why I asked." She shifted her body to face him. "I want you to know that I'm here. If something ever happens, you can come to me. I guarantee you that I have more experience than those people you call friends."

"Were you and my uncle…?"

"No. Only friends," she clarified. "But I can do for you what I did for him. After the last full moon, I started to brew wolfsbane potion. Now, I hope you may never need it, but if you do, come by." She placed the teacup on the table and Tyler took that as his cue.

"Thanks, Ade."

"No problem," she smiled. "Hope to not see you too soon."

"Same here."


End file.
